


American Beauty/Japanese Psycho

by HeartlessRockstarXIII



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessRockstarXIII/pseuds/HeartlessRockstarXIII
Summary: She's a quarter-American Beauty. He's a full-Japanese Psycho. He also wants what he can't have, her. However, something like that's never stopped him before...Warnings are in the author's notes in the beginning. I wouldn't advise reading this if you're sensitive to certain topics. Otherwise, please, enjoy the show...





	American Beauty/Japanese Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! HeartlessRockstarXIII here. I'm crawling back from the depths of Mementos to bring you a little slice of psycho pie. Namely, I was inspired by the Fall Out Boy song this fic is named after to write this atrocity... I am aware that I am a terrible person...
> 
> I am going to draw from a certain person's mental deterioration near the end of the game, and amplify it to dramatic proportions for the sake of satisfying my own sick mind. Warnings are as follows: attempted rape, kidnapping, stalking, drug use, and foul language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story, I just feel like torturing them for shits and giggles...
> 
> Without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! ~

He was absolutely fascinated with her. Ash blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, and that hint of intrigue that comes with being a foreigner. From their first meeting at the television station, Goro Akechi couldn't take his eyes off of Ann Takamaki. The way she smiled coyly at him, batting her eyelashes, made his stomach twist in knots. After filming, when they met in the hallway, her voice called him like a siren's serenade, leading him to his inevitable doom. The awkward exchange with her and her friends on that hot June day, damn it why did she have to be friends with those boys, made him cringe. He would just have to be even more charismatic and charming next time they met. Surely then the blonde would fall for him, right?

The young detective spent the next few weeks following his target, keeping a close, watchful eye upon the object of his desires. And when he would go home at night, after a long day, the caramel haired teen would head straight to his bedroom, lock his door, and peel off his clothes in the most agonizingly slow way, pretending she was there with him, unwrapping him like her favorite treat. He'd found a creamy lotion in one of those specialty shops in Shinjuku that smelled similar to her perfume. Akechi would lather it on himself as he went to work, as though it was Ann leaving her mark. The detective moaned his beloved's name, panting and out of breath, as his hand slid up and down his hardened shaft. He tweaked his nipples with his free hand, and rubbed more of the lotion on his chest. Goro ran his free hand up and down his body, calling Ann's name and praising her, the way he would if she was really here, and her dainty hands were the ones delicately caressing his body. Once he was spent, Goro walked to his shower, turned up the heat, and cleansed his body of evidence. This kept up over the course of a month before Akechi decided to act a little more boldly.

Goro began popping up where he knew Ann would be after school, making the effort to engage her in conversation. At first, it was nice to have someone to talk to besides her teammates. Being a phantom thief was fulfilling yet exhausting. Talking to Goro was like a breath of fresh air, he was intelligent, affable, and made a great conversation partner. The two met at her favorite crepe shoppe in the Shibuya station's underground mall. It was like a little lunch date, and she figured it was harmless as long as Goro never figured out she was a phantom thief.

Over the next few months, however, it became an annoyance to talk to the young detective. He was being more and more intrusive with his questions, and she couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. It got to the point that he was starting to freak her out. What does he want with me, why is he following me? I never asked for any of this... What if he finds out? The quarter-American girl began to worry. She had tried to ignore him, kill him with kindness, the whole works, but Akechi just wouldn't leave her alone. It was becoming quite obvious what the boy was after, and Ann wanted no parts of it. She sent a text to her phantom thief cohorts, and they reassured her that they would protect her... They, regrettably, never got the chance...

One day in October, Goro Akechi made his move. Checkmate, my queen. It was a Sunday, and Ann had no plans to meet anyone; her first mistake. Goro tracked her to her favorite crepe shoppe, and then to the bench in a secluded, private part of the park; mistake number two. Ann had figured it would give her some fresh air and time alone to relax. That was the final nail in her proverbial coffin. Seeing his opening, Akechi pounced like a wolf about to capture its prey.

Sneaking up on her from behind, Goro trapped Ann in a headlock, choking her out with a rag drenched in chloroform and then binding her. Opening the Meta-Nav on his phone, he transported the both of them to the Meta-Verse. Crow dragged Panther to one of the waiting rooms near the pits of the dark corrupted subway system. As Goro walked along the cold metal tracks, Ann's unconscious form draped along his back and over his shoulder, he began to mumble to himself.

"Ann, my sweet, you are positively delectable. Red truly is your color... Mmm... I can't wait to eat you up..."

Once they made it to the sitting area, Goro tied his prize to the chairs, and began the tedious work of removing her latex suit. He gently peeled off her boots, sliding them off of her feet and taking a moment to admire her cute little toes, frosted with pastel pink nail polish. Next he went to work on those pesky zippers at the top of her suit. Goodness, this suit is so complex. But you are so worth the wait... Ann awoke at that particular moment and let loose a blood-curdling screech. She struggled valiantly against her bonds, but to no avail.

"Shhh, it's okay my love. You're safe with me..." Goro cooed, gently running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her.

That voice... "Oh god... Akechi?!"

"The one and only. Why don't you be a good girl and stop struggling. That way we can both enjoy this... I promise I'll make you feel oh, so good..." The young detective practically purred in Ann's ear.

Shit, not only does he know, now I'm trapped with him here, and he's the guy in the black mask we were looking for! And to make matters even worse, if they could get any, I've got no way to contact the others for help. He's going to have his way with me, and there's nothing I can do about it... How could I have let this happen... Realizing she was in the Meta-Verse, however, reminded her that she was not entirely powerless in this situation. Her persona was making it's presence known to her at that exact moment, acting once more as a beacon of hope in the murky darkness of life.

"Come, Carmen!" A bright blue flame enveloped the girl, emanating enough force to blow Akechi back on his pretty, psychotic, little ass. Unleashing a powerful agi spell, Carmen released her other self from the bonds trapping her. Regaining his composure, and thoroughly enraged, Goro stood.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll take what's mine with force! COME, LOKI!"

The boy in black, venom dripping from his voice, summoned his own persona, which radiated a feeling of pure, unfettered chaos. Akechi launched an attack at Ann, which she was able to dodge. She struck back with an attack of her own. They continued a back and forth pace, trading blows and persona attacks. Eventually, it was clear that Ann alone would be no match for Goro.

As if it was planned, the rest of the phantom thieves chose this moment to burst onto the scene.

"An- Panther! Are you okay!" called a concerned Ryuji, who'd been worried sick about the other blonde.

"I'm fine now that you guys are here..." was the red-clad girl's breathless response.

"How did you find us!?" Goro bellowed. I'm getting really sick of all of these obstacles. I'll just have to get rid of them too. Then I can have Ann all to myself...

"Well, we went looking for Ann hoping to meet up with her, and when she didn't answer, and her mother and father stated they hadn't seen her since she left for the park earlier this morning, we thought to check here." Yusuke thoughtfully offered up.

"It's a damn good thing we did too! Just what the hell do you think you were trying to do?!" Makoto asked incredulously.

The phantom thieves couldn't believe what was going on. Why couldn't they find Ann for so long, Why was Goro Akechi here? How did he get a persona, and wait... was that a black mask? Oh, no, could he be the mysterious culprit behind the psychotic breakdowns? Preparing themselves for one hell of a battle, the six newcomers wasted no time surrounding the man in black. Feeling trapped, Goro unleashed the full force of his fury in the form of a well-placed megidolaon from Loki. It landed square in the chests of Ryuji and Haru, knocking them several feet back. Makoto attempted a swipe at Goro's face with her fist, however the young woman was grabbed by her arm and unceremoniously flung across the room, onto the tracks. Futaba called for Necromicon, hoping to give her comrades enough info to get the jump on this bastard. He's like the final boss of that old Featherman game I used to play as a kid... He's a tough one...

The tech-savvy red-head went straight to work, gathering information in a full scan of their opponent. In the mean time, she applied status buffs to the remaining thieves that were still on their feet, and righted the ones that had been knocked down.

"Thanks, Oracle!" came from a flustered Makoto, enraged that she had allowed herself to be tossed aside so easily.

"What's the plan, Joker?" Inquired the small black, cat-like creature.

The unflappable young man explained that everyone would surround Akechi once more, however they would launch a simultaneous offensive in the hopes of knocking him off balance. "While we take care of that, Mona, you'll need to do something very important for me."

"Why don't I like where this is going? What do you need me to do, Joker?"

"Climb up on the shelter over there and wait for my signal. You'll know what to do..."

"If you say so..."

The black cat-like creature scurried off, prompting a fit of mad cackling from the quickly unraveling Goro.

"For such a brave kitty, you sure are a real pussy. Running away while your friends are in danger? Some Phantom Thief you are... No matter, you can watch as I tear them to shreds!"

Joker, flashing his trademark slasher smile, gave the order to set their plan in motion, and his team sprung into action. Once more, Goro was surrounded by his enemies. Everyone attacked in unison, sending the black masked villain flying into the doorway of the shelter. Seeing the signal from Akira, Mona took the opportuinity to pounce, making a mental note to berate the bespectacled boy for forcing him to act in such an undignified, inhumane way. I'm human dammit! I'm no house cat! Mona latched himself onto the black clad scoundrels face, making a mere scratching post out of it. This procured an undignified squeak from Akechi, and sent him tripping further into the shelter, attempting to remove the black cat from his face. Ryuji and Yusuke took the opportunity to slam both doors and barricade them, locking Goro in the glass and metal structure. Mona barely escaped as Yusuke had almost caught his tail in the door. The phantom thieves rejoiced, seeing their plan succeeded.

"Alright! Take that you bastard!" Ryuji exclaimed as he high-fived Akira.

"You'll pay dearly for this, you filthy phantom thieves! You'll all pay!"

The seven teens turned to where Akechi was currently incarcerated.

"Uh, maybe we should vacate the premises..." pointed out Yusuke.

"He's terribly creepy... Speaking of, are you feeling okay Ann?" The concern laid heavily in Haru's normally light and airy voice.

"I'm not sure, to be honest with you..." Ann relented.

"Let's just get you home, then we'll talk where it's safe." Akira said in what he hoped didn't come across as a demanding or insensitive tone.

The group navigated their way back to the top of Mementos, and tapped the exit on the red-eyed application. Once they arrived back in the real world, in Shibuya station to be exact, they steered the still shaken Ann to Cafe LeBlanc. They walked down the streets of Yongen-Jaya in an awkward and suffocating silence. Thankfully for everyone, Ruyji had the restraint not to crack an inappropriate joke. This simply wasn't the right time.

Arriving at the cafe, Sojiro commented on how grim everyone looked. Akira directed everyone upstairs and explained to Sojiro that something had happened to Ann, and asking if he would be able to close the cafe early. The older gentleman, giving his charge an understanding look, agreed on one condition; Akira would work there after school on Monday to make up for all of the non-existent revenue the proprietor was losing. Smiling gratefully, the black haired teen agreed. He then proceeded up to the attic where he was staying, trying to think of what to say to Ann. She was able to carry on during battle, but once they exited Mementos, she had completely shut down. Upstairs, the girl in question was seated on the couch, sobbing and gripping onto Haru's sweater as the pink-clad girl held her. Makoto was rubbing her back in a circular motion, and Ryuji and Yusuke sat on chairs in front of the couch, unsure of what to say. Akira walked over and asked the blonde girl if she was ready to speak about what happened, and if she even wanted to for that matter.

"Y-yeah. I think, I think I'm okay..."

"No pressure, Ann. Whenever you're ready, were all here for you." The bottle-blonde boy offered.

"Thanks, Ruyji," Ann wiped the tears from her eyes and started in on the story, recounting all of her interactions with Goro over the last few months. The intrusive questions, the uneasy feeling she got when he was around, and especially the feeling of being stalked. All of it culminated with what they witnessed, and what they hadn't, today. She told them about being in the park, about eating her crepe on the bench, and then suddenly waking up in the Meta-Verse with Akechi looming omniously over her bound body. She confessed feeling helpless, and wanting desperately to get in touch with them, to scream for their help. As she detailed more of what happened, her friends collectively became more and more disgusted by what they were hearing. Disgust soon gave way to unbridled rage, which morphed into pure, unadulterated hatred for the caramel-haired teen.

"That's absolutely unforgivable!"

"What a monster!"

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!"

"He's gone too far!"

Silencing the commotion with a curt whistle, Akira opened the Meta-Nav.

"Goro Akechi."

"Candidate confirmed."

"You're not really thinking of... changing his heart, are you?"

"The decision has to be unanimous, but yes, Ann, I am. I am proposing we go after Goro Akechi and truly make him pay for what he did to you with his life."

The other five teens and their little black fur ball nodded simultaneously in agreement. They had all seen what a change of heart was capable of, and since it seemed that Akechi was the one behind the psychotic breakdowns, they knew they would have to go after him eventually. Their resolve was set. Ann was the one to speak up.

"Just say the word, Akira. We're ready."

"Alright. Let's take his heart!"

**Author's Note:**

> First off, let me say I am so sorry for writing this... I had the idea and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it... This was my first foray back into writing in about 5 years, so forgive me if I'm a little rusty. With that being said, I hope you've enjoyed this.
> 
> HeartlessRockstarXIII, Signing off!~


End file.
